


Yank My Chain

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, M/M Sex, Rough Sex, a little voyeurism, but now it's a sign of Sam's possession, kink: jewelry, prompt: The necklace might have been innocent once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Sam gets jealous and reminds Dean who he belongs to.





	Yank My Chain

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't real, right? Then neither is this story. Kripke and the CW own all, including most of my heart. No money made, no harm intended.

==========

 

_Broken Bow, Nebraska, December 1991_

For the first Christmas in a long time, they were actually at a motel. Dad had _promised_ he'd be there for Christmas morning. So Sam spent the time to wrap the present Uncle Bobby had given to Sam the last time they had visited. Uncle Bobby said it was 'real special' and Sam just knew he had to give it to his father. It's what people did for Christmas, they gave the people they loved gifts. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to get for Dean, and he realized he was running out of time, but at 8, it was tough to go anywhere alone and wherever Sam was, Dean was.

He hadn't told Dean that he had read Dad's journal, despite the fact that it scared him to death. What was supposed to keep them safe if Dad wasn't around? When he finally broke down and told Dean, he told Dean his worries about getting hurt and about Dad getting hurt. The one thing he always believed though was that Dean would keep him safe, just like always.

In the end, however, Dad had let him down…again. Dad had promised to be home for Christmas, so that they could celebrate together in the crappy little room they were staying in. For Sam, the most important thing was that they were together, safe and sound. Dad never saw it Sam's way, which upset Sam to no end.

So after Dean had defended Dad for not being there and giving him the stolen gifts, Sam decided that Dad didn't deserve the necklace. There was someone who was always around for him, someone to take care of him, someone to reassure him. Dean. It had always been Dean.

He handed the newspaper-wrapped package to Dean, encouraging him to take it. Dean needed to know that Sam realized what Dean did for him, how he filled in for his dad.

"Thank you, Sam. I love it," Dean told him.

Sam knew he had made the right choice as soon as he heard the words come out of Dean's mouth.

 

_Madison, Wisconsin, April 2006_

They were just passing through Madison, a quick stopover to get something to eat, maybe a drink and some sleep.

They found a restaurant that doubled as a bar and grabbed a seat. They started out with beers and burgers, then went straight for the tequila. Dean'd been going up to the bar for the liquor, to flirt with the bartender. Sam watched him, not happy with what Dean was doing. After four shots, when Dean told him that he's headed to the bathroom, he noticed a few minutes later that the bartender is no longer at her post at the bar.

Sam stalked away from the table through the dark hallway, into the bathroom to find the bartender on her knees, Dean's cock out and hard and her tongue licking up his shaft. Sam knocked her aside and to the ground. "What the fuck, Dean?" Sam yanked on his necklace, turning him around and pushing his face up against the mirror. Sam twisted the necklace a little and in a low voice, demanded, "Who do you belong to?"

Dean didn't answer for a minute. He felt the necklace begin to twist harder around his neck. "You," he answered.

"You want this little slut to see how I fuck you? To see how you belong to me, big brother?"

She let out a startled gulp, got to her feet and ran out of the bathroom.

Dean's dick was caught between the wall and his own body, hard and heavy. Sam pushed Dean's face into the mirror harder and continued to twist the necklace until Dean was gasping.

"You think I was kidding about fucking you? I don't care who comes in. I hope the whole fucking bar comes in, seeing me ream you out. What does this necklace mean?"

Dean tried to push away from the mirror, unable to move against his brother's muscled form. "Nothing," Dean spat.

Sam knew what Dean was doing and pulled the amulet on the cord to the back of his neck, yanking hard, pulling Dean's head back towards him. Low in his ear, he heard Sam whisper harshly, "What does this necklace mean?"

Breathless, Dean was barely able to get the words, "I belong to you," out of his mouth before Sam was quickly lowering his jeans. He had barely prepped Dean, a little bit of soap from the dispenser and two quick, jabbing fingers. He slicked himself up a little bit and slammed home into Dean in one quick thrust.

Dean yelled out in pain, probably loud enough to be heard in the closest part of the bar. Sam took one hand and forced Dean's arm behind his back as he continued to choke Dean with the necklace. Dean knew he could safeword, or safesignal as the case may be, out, but he had been hoping for this. It had been too long since Sam had taken him hard and fast.

Some random man ran into the bathroom to see what was happening when he heard Dean's yell. He stared for a moment at what he was seeing, then quickly left, leaving both Sam and Dean staring at the door. Sam had thought about locking the door, but by now, he was inside Dean and growing closer to his orgasm so he just started to fuck Dean again.

He fucked Dean relentlessly, letting Dean's arm go and sliding one finger in next to his cock, stretching Dean even further. Dean whimpered with the added width. "Do you want to come?" Sam asked harshly.

Dean was torn. While he would love to come, he knew that if he didn't, they'd be up for at least round two once they got back to the motel. "Fuck, fuck, no. Don't let me come." His eyes rolled up into his head and his weight fell back against Sam as Sam continued to pull at the necklace.

"Your wish," Sam answered. He grabbed Dean's hips, bruises practically springing up immediately and thrust hard three more times, grunting and groaning as he filled Dean until he was entirely wrung out. Just as quickly as he had removed them, he yanked his jeans, then Dean's jeans up. Sam untwisted the necklace, lightly slapped Dean in the face to make sure he was conscious and once he was satisfied that he was, let Dean up from the wall. "Now, I think it's time to eat," Sam said. He knew Dean hated sitting in his boxers while come was dripping into them, but Sam wanted him to remember this until they got somewhere more private. Sam led Dean back to the table with his hand on the small of Dean's back and sat at their table. "Nachos?"

Dean nodded in response, shifting uncomfortably, slamming back another shot of tequila. He couldn't wait to get out of here.


End file.
